


Cold-blooded

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth sees rio set after s213





	Cold-blooded

Beth Boland was thinking about Rio again. Rio was a Hot heartbreaker with tan skin and a handsome face.

Beth walked over to the window and reflected on her cold surroundings. She had always loved the suburban area of Detroit with its light, little lakes. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel calm and needed.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a lenient figure of Rio .

Beth gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a cold-blooded, charming, bourbon on the rocks drinker with red hair and a beautiful face. Her friends saw her as an agreeable, alert housewife. Once, she had even made dozens of sweets for the Fbi,after almost getting arrested, little did they know.

But not even a cold-blooded person who had once shot the love of her life in the chest three times, was prepared for what Rio had in store today.

The sun shone like a bright light that you saw when you awoke in the morning, making Beth relaxed. Beth grabbed her peal gun that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Beth stepped outside and Rio came closer, she could see the decaying glint in his eye.

Rio gazed with the affection of 100 romeos. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I don’t want to kill you."

Beth looked back, even more relaxed and still fingering the pearl gated gun. "Rio, I love you, too, I’m sorry for shooting you" she replied.

They looked at each other with worried feelings, like two early, excited new parents, who had just had their first baby and were unsure of what would happen next.

Beth studied Rio's dark brown eyes and a handsome face. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Beth in apologetic tones, "but I was hurt I shouldn’t have shoot you."She began to weep.

Rio looked unstable, his emotions raw and unguarded.

Beth could actually hear Rio's emotions form again into pieces. Then the Hot heart breaker hurried away into the distance. Not before yelling back at her, “ I’ll be back got you Elizabeth, just gotta lay low for a while. And don’t worry I will get my revenge on you for you shooting me.”

Not even a drink of bourbon on the rocks would calm Beth's nerves tonight.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot.


End file.
